Afraid to lose my banana
by zaminemailoverinlenkagamine
Summary: Len's banana is missing! waaah is he dead? XD


**Afraid to lose my banana**

**Disclaimer/note:** Crypton owns the Vocaloid but not the banana, the .NA! Everyone specially the guys own their own banana . . ('w') so peel it off and savor the taste XD

**WARNING:** Here goes the efin MATURE and TWINCEST fanfic of mai. . .kids with ages 18 and above should never ever try to read this. . .don't let your innocence come to an end! *wink* well enjoy for the 18+ that is reading this!

Len is missing something, his important thing. The thing that can help him make fan girls squeal. He looks for it inside and outside of their house. He asks everyone even that ero-samurai and that harassful ice cream all wanting is to find his precious banana.

Hours ago, he went to ask Kaito. .

" Nii~san you saw my banana?"

'"Yeah, I saw it " he said while lapping his icecream

"Really! Where?"

"In your pants" said Kaito smiling

A minutes pass and Kaito was left unconscious on the floor with a big bump on his head and his ice-cream spread dead on the floor.

Next route is Gakupo . . .

"Gakupo nii~san you seen my banana?"

"Huh? If I'm not mistaken. . . " Gakupo holds his chin and look down to Len's bottom.

"Hey!" Len has a pissed sign now.

"Your banana is hanging down there don't you think?"

A minutes pass and Gakupo was stuffed with eggplant in his mouth.

Currently, Len is sighing while remembering what happened an hour later. Nobody answered him properly and at the same time harassing him. He thought that he should never ask those old geezers ever again when it comes to his banana.

He sigh again and saw Rin entering their bedroom where he is there sitting on their bed.

"Rin~~~"

"What is it shota?" she teasingly ask his adorable sister like brother.

Len thought that if it is his sister she will not harass him. Yeah, that's what he thinks.

" Rin~ uhmm. . .you seen my. . .banana? He blushed as he hesitates and paused in every syllable.

"ahhhh~~~" Rin gasp that made Len shiver a bit.

"What! Shouting like that you startled me!"

"You. . .lost your banana!"

"Y-yeah…"

"Let me see! " Rin grab her brother's short and she unzips and unbuttons it.

" H-hey! " Len blush and holds his unbuttoned and unzipped shorts, avoiding it to be pulled out by Rin.

" Rinny~~ stop this shit!"

" ahahaha, okie okie I know where your banana is!"

" HA-HA, you're not gonna fool me now " he said as he smirk

She move closer to Len making her breast touches his chest.

"R-rin, that's not what I mean, the banana that I eat!"

"Oh! The banana that. . 'I eat!' "Rin grabbed the 'said' banana of Len and stroke it up and down.

"R-rin stop it, its stiffening, ahh~~" Len blush like the shota he is.

" Oh! The banana is erecting , nyahahahaha :3" Rin murmured at him teasingly.

"ahh~! What should I do Len? What should. . .WE DO? I'm dripping wet and your enlarging pet, Ah! Does this mean, WE should STRIP and at the same time plunge that in mine . . . or shall we call it to be short, S-E-X!" she continued as she leer at Len.

"R-rin? Why go all the way with this?"

"You're such a girl my lovely little Lenny, just position me and let me moan!"

" But we're sib….." Rin hush him.

"Do you love me?" Rin look at him directly on the eye.

"I-I do!"

" Then, why? What if we're siblings? All that matters is we love each other, hm?" Rin then started to strip but before she can unbutton her skirt Len suddenly drove her on the bed and straddle on top of her. He stroke her cheeks that made the girl flinch a little then he run a hand up the hem of her skirt in her panties. He inserts a finger inside her wet opening stroking it in and out.

"Ugh, what a lusty sis" he smile.

"ahhhh~ geez!" she moan and tremble in every stroke.

"R-rin~~!"

"hm?"

"It's expanding in my short, let me take you now, I NEED YOU!"

"ahahaha, that's what I'm waiting for you to tell me"

Len peel her panties off not minding the skirt Len unbutton his short and slide it till his knees and ride his boxers down till his knee length also and sprout the banana that Rin anticipates and love.

"Len~~ let me eat and sip your banana"

"And later let me lick that sweet juice of yours dear Rin"

Len then bend down and let Rin capture and mouth work his banana. She licks and sips it like a lollipop, on which Len moan and close shut his eyes in pleasure. Rin suddenly bite his banana which made Len gasp in pain.

"Rin! I'm afraid to lose my banana! The other went missing and I don't want same thing will happen to the other!"

"Geez Len, it seems that I can eat your banana!

"oh! Just shut up and let me fuck you!"

"You said you'll lick _mikan_ don't you?

"Oh yeah. . .ehehe"

Okie! . stop it right there! Thanks for reading ('w') please do review. . .*bows*


End file.
